1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a D/A converter control method for use in supplying a required voltage level for device measurement in an IC test apparatus. More concretely, with regard to an IC test apparatus possessing a plurality of D/A converters with different axes of rotation of gain adjustment, the present invention relates to a D/A converter control method for an IC test apparatus wherein a D/A converter is identified and the gain adjustment corresponding to this identified D/A converter is performed.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, this type of D/A converter control method for an IC test apparatus has been conducted by means of performing offset adjustment and gain adjustment via auto-calibration with regard to a single type of D/A converter. However, certain drawbacks exist such as during times of production cessation of the aforementioned D/A converter, then the mounted print substrate must be reconstructed.
In addition, when changing to another type of D/A converter, transposition of the former product is not possible if the axis of rotation of gain adjustment is different. As a result, it is necessary to change and adjust the structural components such that (1) a new print substrate cannot be mounted onto the IC test apparatus onto which the former print substrate is mounted, and (2) a former print substrate cannot be mounted onto the IC test apparatus onto which a new print substrate is mounted.
Furthermore, when a specific D/A converter is changed to another D/A converter with a different axis of rotation of gain adjustment, problems arise such as loss of transposition capability with the loaded IC test apparatus, in addition to maintenance difficulties thereof, because of performing offset adjustment and gain adjustment via auto-calibration according to the conventional technology.